


Любовь на троих. Часть первая: Двоюродный братик

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Любовь на троих - Fandom, Повседневность - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Так уж получилось, что два братишки испытывают друг к другу странные чувства. Более того, даже стараются скрыть их. Но судьба поворачивает колесо так, что к ним в дом приезжает их кузен. Так и начинаются непростые взаимоотношения в этой троице, которые постепенно перерастают в любовь.Посвящение:Всем, кто любит слэш без ограничений!





	1. Кузен

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, bibliotekar  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много пар  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Повседневность, Учебные заведения, Первый раз  
> Предупреждения: Инцест, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Полиамория  
> Размер: Миди, 30 страниц, 6 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Предупреждаю всех и сразу! В этом рассказе описание ну очень извращенного семейства со всеми вытекающими последствиями: немного «насилия», ненормативная лексика, откровенные постельные сцены, инцест. Все имена взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. "Любовь на троих" состоит из шести частей. И да - это один из ранних моих рассказов, написанный пять лет назад. Утонченным особам такое лучше не читать, честное слово. Всех, кого это не пугает - приятного чтения, господа!
> 
> Очередность прочтения по данному циклу:  
> 1\. Двоюродный братик  
> 2\. Мамина родня  
> 3\. Зимние каникулы на кордоне  
> 4\. Любовь папы и мамы  
> 5\. Осенняя чехарда  
> 6\. Детский переполох

— Игорь, вставай! — красивая молодая женщина с пучком пепельных волос заглядывает в комнату и, видя, как ее сынишка резво влазит под подушку с головой, подскакивая к кровати, сдергивает с него одеяло. — Будильник умер смертью храбрых уже как полчаса назад. Иначе проспишь школу.

— Ма, еще пять минуточек.

— Они тебя не спасут. Вставай, иначе вылью стакан холодной воды за шкирку.

— Ты садистка, мамочка, — бурчит всклокоченное нечто, но встает с кровати и ползет в ванную комнату, спорить с этой женщиной бесполезно, еще чего прочего отец подключится, тогда совсем кранты.  
Игорь спросонья заползает в ванную комнату и тупо уставляется в совершенно голого юношу. Тот за полупрозрачной перегородкой принимает душ, припевая попсовый мотивчик. Это божество красиво, даже чересчур, а еще оно старше его и учится в одиннадцатом классе, а кроме того является родным братом.

Игорёк шмякается сверху на крышку унитаза и, прикрывшись махровым полотенцем, лезет к себе в штаны.

Да, он уже как год дрочит на своего любимого братика, который первый парень на деревне и самый популярный ученик в школе. А что остается делать-то, коль Евгений даже не замечает его существования, куда уж до взаимности.

Член больно упирается в пижаме, и паренек, закусив губу, старается быстро снять напряжение, пока братик не вылез наружу. Хорошо, что тот, как утка, плещется под водой довольно долго, можно успеть слить и по второму кругу, если будет совсем тяжко.

Но в этот раз Женька вылазит быстро из-под воды, Игорь только успел кончить в трусы, как раздвижная дверца отползла в сторону, и красавец выплыл наружу.

— Мелкий, опять ждешь? Извини… — вот, в принципе, и весь разговор, но в младшем братике разливается приятное тепло. Заметил-таки, хоть так, но заметил. Но на этом все заканчивается… Евгений натягивает белье и уходит прочь. Конечно, зачем ему такой сопляк из десятого класса, когда у него все старшеклассницы под рукой! Игорь устало вздыхает и, снимая запачканные в сперме трусы, залазит под душ. Грязное белье отправляется прямиком в стиральную машинку.

— Мальчики!

Маму зовут Марина, папа называет Мариночка, ну, а сыновья, как и положено — мамочка.

Добившись того, что отец выглянул поверх утренней газеты, Женька скосил задумчивый взгляд, а Игорь зыркнул из-под отросшей лохматой челки, она продолжила:

— Не забудьте. Сегодня приезжает ваш двоюродный братик Ванечка! И будьте, пожалуйста, к нему ласковы, все-таки он недавно потерял свою маму. Вы его должны помнить, они как-то у нас гостили.

Тетя Оля, жена младшего брата отца, умерла несколько недель тому назад, воспаление легких. Дядя Слава уходил в плаванье на военном корабле, он не мог отказаться от работы, теперь — тем более, и попросил своего брата приглядеть за сынишкой. Ибо рейсы тянулись по полгода, а иногда и дольше, а в Мурманске одному парнишке было оставаться нельзя, да и к деду в деревню не отвезешь — на кордоне школы нет.

Игорь помнил Ванечку, еще бы! Когда кузен был трехлетним ребенком, он наделал в штаны, и Игорек вмазался в детское дерьмицо по-полной. Он прекрасно помнил, как над ним ржал Евгений, видя, как тот пытается вытереть это липкое вонючее нечто.

— Вы меня слышите? — нет, мама не хотела отвязаться от них, пока не выбьет положительного ответа.

— Да! — Евгений поставил чашку с кофе и протянул со смешком Игорю. — Малой, не грузись, он теперь в штаны не срет, это точно.

— Женя! — взвилась мама. — Это было так давно, сейчас Ваня учится в девятом классе! И поймите, у него настоящее горе, и здесь смешки не уместны.

— Мариночка права, — отец отложил газету. — А вы ведете себя как малолетние мальчишки. Девчонки уж, наверно, с вас в трусики писаются, а все туда же!

— Виктор, фи, как вульгарно, — мама наконец-то падает за стол, переставая прыгать, и дергает за отросшие косицы младшего сына. — Ты бы подстригся, ежик!

Волосы у Игоря, как он считает, мерзко пепельного цвета и всегда дыбом, легкие и вечно наэлектризованные и глаза, как у мамы, светло-зеленые, круглые. Вот Женька весь в отца: практически черные, аккуратно уложенные в художественном беспорядке вихры и глаза шоколадные, пронзительные.

— Все, предки, мне пора! — Евгений чинно встает из-за стола и, поцеловав маму, идет в прихожую.

— Господи, и почему ты вечно подранный и неухоженный. Брал бы пример с брата! — выдает Мариночка, смотря, как Игорь выпутывается из ее рук и бежит вслед за старшим братиком. Нет, конечно, вместе они в школу не ходят, но можно тащиться сзади и смотреть, как Женька общается со своими друзьями, как к нему на шею вешаются связками девицы.

У Евгения трое близких друзей, даже в этом он отличается от Игоря, у которого вообще нет никого… Очкастый Толик живет с ними в одном подъезде, посему Женька, проходя мимо его квартиры, часто кулаком стучит в дверь, этим самым давая понять, чтобы тот выкатывался наружу.

Толик Игорю нравится. Нет, не в сексуальном плане. Просто он часто играл раньше с ним, беря в свою команду и, если честно, Игорь чаще его считает своим братом, чем Евгения.

Когда Игорь догоняет своего старшего братика, тот уже что-то решает с кудлатым Толиком, несущим футбольный мяч под мышкой. Учатся друзья вместе в одном классе, и Игорь до сих пор удивляется мастерству Тольки в футболе, потому что тот ни разу не умудрился разбить во время игры свои очки.

Друзья, приобняв друг друга за плечи, о чем-то шепчутся, не обращая внимания на вечную личную тень Женьки. И Игорь видит, как Евгений передает Анатолию пачку презервативов. Ого, видно, и у кудлатого появилась своя «личная жизнь»!

По дороге до школы Игорь шуршит первыми опавшими красными листьями кленов, он снова оторвал ручку у своей сумки, и теперь приходится тащить ее под мышкой. Впереди бессменно болтает его старший брат с Толиком и присоединившимися к ним во время пути совершенно бесцветным, белесым Михаилом и упитанным крепышом Валерой. Парни треплются про девиц. Еще бы, про что еще говорить. Только Женька принцем улыбается как-то по-хитрому, делая из себя героя дня. Хмыкая на особо похабные замечания.

— Ой, Женечка! — сбоку к нему подлетает его одноклассница Валентина, мечта всей школы — блондинка с нехилым четвертым размером и точеной фигуркой, с ногами от гланд. И откуда такие берутся? — А давай сегодня сходим вечером куда-нибудь?

— Я занят, — это не просто принц, это снежный король, и как держится, черт бы его подрал!

— А завтра? — дева, не отлипая, пытается навязать себя, невдалеке ее ждут смеющиеся подружки, видно, у них тяма и силы воли самим закадрить Женьку не хватает.

— Тоже, — бурчит брюнет в ответ.

— Тогда позвони мне, когда освободишься! — Валя чмокает игриво Женьку в щечку и упархивает бабочкой к девчонкам.

— Бля-я, Женька, ну ты даешь! — пыхтит Михаил, сверкая стеклянно-голубыми глазками из-под белой челки, альбинос, одним словом.

— Мда-а-а! Валя — это нечто, мне б такую, — бухтит, сглатывая слюни, Валера.

— Забирай, — отмахивается школьный принц.

— Неужели не жалко? — удивляются друзья хором.

— Жалко у пчелки. Она навязчива и глупа, как пробка! — объясняет Евгений.

А Игорь сзади цветет маковым цветом: братик у него просто бесподобен.

В школе, как всегда, шум, гам, особенно на большой перемене. Десятый класс переодевается в раздевалке перед физрой вперемешку со старшим курсом. Одиннадцатиклассников задержали, посему в ограниченном пространстве толчея такая — яблоку некуда упасть.

— Игорь! — к вихрастому пареньку пристает одноклассник Вася, он, наверно, единственный, кто общается с этим молчуном, и то потому, что недавно перевелся в их школу и друзей у него практически нет.

— Чего? — падая попой на лавку и шнуруя кроссовки: из этого положения можно наблюдать, как твой родной брат невдалеке напяливает школьную форму, и понаслаждаться его божественным упругим задом.

— Это же твой брат? — падая рядом впритык с Игорем.

— Угу.

— Бля! Красив как черт. Мне бы такую внешность, все девки у ног валялись бы штабелями! А почему вы не похожи? От разных отцов?

— Нет, от одного! Просто он на папу похож, а я на маму, — вот только задушевного разговора о своей страсти Игорю и не хватает.

— Здорово, наверное, иметь старшего брата… — продолжает Вася.

— Иметь? — м-да, наверно, здорово в прямом смысле слова, но даже жопу подставить здорово, да только не нужна Женьке задница его сопливого младшего братика, да и передница тоже.

— Ну да! Ходить в кино, ездить на рыбалку, беситься, играть. Всегда мечтал об этом! А как у вас? — весело перечисляя то, чего не было никогда у Игоря в жизни.

— Никак, — глухо отвечает Игорь, подрываясь из раздевалки. Все равно поглазеть на Евгения ему не дали.

В толчее он налетает нечаянно на старшего брата, упираясь ему носом в грудь.

— Черт! Не видишь, куда прешь, — бурчит тот в полутьме, пытаясь отлепить от себя младшеклассника. Игорь, обалдев от близости, только сильнее прижался к родному горячему телу, часто задышал тому в плечо.

— Эй, парень! С тобой все в порядке? — и рассмотрев, кто перед ним, добавил. — А, это ты, Мелкий. Ладно, пусти, мы и так на химию опаздываем!

Игорь с сожалением расцепил руки и услышал сзади себя хитрый смешок Васи:

— Чего это ты к своему братику лип? Может, ты этот — голубой! — и, получив заслуженную оплеуху, полетел в толпу переодевающихся и орущих тел.

Игорь потер саднившие казанки и вывалился из переполненной раздевалки. Осознавая, что ведь чуть-чуть не попался с поличным.

Весь урок он старался держаться от Васи подальше, автоматом выполняя все команды тренера, гоняющего их по залу. Васька, потирая скулу, тоже не горел желанием дальнейшего продолжения их щепетильного разговора. А Игорь глубоко задумался, неужели он и впрямь голубой?

Девчонки ему точно не нравились, правда и парни тоже, его возбуждал только его старший брат, и как возбуждал! Думая о Евгении, Игорь мог дрочить безостановочно хоть целый день, сливая по кругу. Однажды он в качестве эксперимента, застрявши в субботу один дома, довел себя практически подряд десять раз до оргазма, естественно с небольшими перерывами между семяизвержениями. Дальше просто было невмочь, руки болели от усилий, да и сердце бухало гулко где-то в районе горла. А если бы не это, он мог бы и продолжить свои научные изыскания. Собственное тело в последнее время казалось ему пластилиновым, настолько сильно менялось оно, ладно прыщей хоть не было, и то хлеб.

Физкультура была последним уроком, посему многие, не переодеваясь, сразу отправились домой.

— Слышь, баклан! — Васька все-таки догнал своего товарища около его дома. — Ты чего так взъелся? Я же пошутил.

— Шутки у тебя дурацкие, — буркнул беззлобно Игорь.

— Правда, что ли? — усмехнулся Вася. — Тогда зачем ты все время за ним таскаешься хвостиком? — то, что он получил по мордасам от Игоря, его уже не волновало. Тем более сам заслужил.

— Тебе-то что? — Игорь сел на перила дома и потер поцарапанный нос.

— Да так! — садясь рядом и маша в такт покачиваниям ногами.

Васька был тонким, звонким как натянутая струна и далеко не красавцем, но обаятельным пареньком с русыми коротко-стриженными волосами и серыми глазками.

— Если так, чего лезешь? — Игорь смерил его своим пытливым взглядом.

— Понять хочу. А может, это любовь! — задорно рассмеялся этот клоун и, увернувшись от кулака Игоря, прокричал издалека: — Привет своей Джульетте!

Игорь уже было помчался вдогонку, как его за шкварник цепко удержала родная рука.

— Ты чего, девицу себе завел? А не рановато? Мелкий, — Евгений смерил полыхающее лицо своего младшего братика и, вздохнув, отпустил. — И кто она?

— Тебе-то какая разница, — дернул плечом Игорь. — Тебе вообще мое существование по барабану! — и помчался в дом.

— Чего это он? — усмехнулся на братскую перепалку стоящий за Женькой Толик. — Ладно, бывай, Женька, и спасибо за резинки. Я на свидание!

— Привет Светке, — ухмыльнулся похабненько брюнет и, посмотрев в спину топающему другу, со вздохом прошептал: — Знал бы ты, какая разница! — Евгений грустно посмотрел в небо и побрел вслед исчезнувшему братишке.

Вечером приехал дядя Слава, к его боку жался тоненький черноволосый паренек. Отец обнял душевно брата и пригласил в дом. Они были очень похожи, только дядя Слава выглядел уставшим и помятым, казалось, что именно он старший брат, а не наоборот. Виктор потрепал своего племянника по волосам и ласково позвал:

— Ванечка, будь как дома, Игорь, покажи ему свою комнату, теперь вы будете жить вместе! — а потом, обращаясь к брату: — Пойдем, выпьем, помянем Ольгу, красивая была женщина, любящая, верная.

Старшие мужчины ушли на кухню, а этот воробушек замер перед пытливым взглядом Игоря. Да, он не забыл Ваню, даже в детстве тот смахивал на смазливую девочку, а теперь превратился в очень красивого паренька. Темно-синие глаза глянули вопросительно из-под черной челки:

— Ты меня помнишь?

— Помнит, помнит! — из своей комнаты вышел Евгений. — Привет, кузен. Пойдем, отнесем твои вещи.

Женя нежно взял за хрупкую руку юношу и повел совершенно не сопротивляющегося паренька за собой. Игорь до крови закусил нижнюю губу, смотря им в спину. Так ласково с ним старший брат не обращался никогда.


	2. Сплошное недоразумение

Комната у Игоря была в два раза просторнее, чем у Женьки и с двухъярусной кроватью, когда-то наверху здесь спал его старший брат. А в теперешней Евгениной комнате обитал дедушка. Но отец мамы умер несколько лет назад, и родители решили, что у братьев должен быть у каждого свой личный уголок. Тогда Игорю это показалось здорово, но сейчас он многое отдал бы за старую жизнь вместе с Женькой. За тихие вечера, когда старший братик утыкался в фантастику. За веселые дни, когда приходили его друзья и играли у них в комнате. Игоря никогда не выгоняли, ведь это была и его спальня. И вот на месте Жени будет жить этот смазливый сопляк, в детстве срущий, как слон, в штаны.

— Ты будешь спать внизу! — Игорь поставил сразу своего кузена на место, а вдруг он еще и мочится во сне. Мокрому быть Игорю не хотелось.

— Хорошо… — кивнул тот безэмоционально головой, соглашаясь.

— Погоди, Мелкий, может, Ванечка хочет наверх! — осадил старший брат младшего.

Игоря от этого «Ванечка» передернуло крупной дрожью, «Игорёчком» его Женька ни разу не назвал. Все Мелкий да Мелкий!

— Тогда отдай сразу ему свою комнату! — рыкнул Игорь на Женьку, сжимая кулаки.  
Евгений смерил своего Мелкого взглядом и за шкирдяк вытащил наружу, зашвырнув в свою комнату, расположенную напротив.

— Какие-то проблемы, Мелкий? — повысил он голос на Игоря.

— Никаких! А у тебя? — ответили ему нагло, вот ведь в тихом омуте черти водятся. Ни видно было, ни слышно, а теперь! Евгений, смотря на Игоря, резко побледнел.

— Прости, но ты ведешь себя как маленький ребенок! У Вани горе, и ему нужна наша поддержка, а ты ему грубишь. И какая муха тебя укусила?

Игорь тяжело вздохнул, не говорить же и вправду какая.

— Молчишь… Ладно, иди к нему и постарайся без грубости!

— Хорошо… Но прекрати меня называть Мелким! У меня имя есть, — фыркнул Игорь, уходя к себе.

Вечером решили лечь пораньше спать. Ваня, не стесняясь, стал раздеваться при Игоре, отвернувшись к нему спиной. Игорек сначала не обращал на него никакого внимания, чего он там не видел! А потом, подняв взгляд, уже отвести не смог. Ванечка без одежды был еще щуплее, чем казался в ней. Острые лопатки, ходящие ходуном, цепочка позвонков, жалко торчащих, стройные ровные ножки, как у девочки. А кожа…

На коже Игорь и застрял, впиваясь взглядом в тонкую шею под взъерошенными волосами и, ощущая свой стояк, выпал из реальности.

«У меня что, стоит только на братьев?» — пронеслась дурная мысль в голове.

Оставшись в плавках, Ванечка напялил свою любимую красную футболку и, повернувшись к Игорю, попросил:

— Ты… можешь сегодня… поспать со мной.

Игорь, моргнув зелеными глазищами, рвано кивнул, он сидел на нижней кровати и, подтянув ноги, старательно скрывал свой стояк.

— Ты не думай, я не писаюсь… уже давно… просто… — Ванечка сглотнул и тихо добавил: — Мне страшно и одиноко.

Парнишка сейчас походил на колченогого аиста в своей свободной хламиде. Он уселся рядом с Игорем и, натянув на них обоих одеяло, доверчиво приник к Игоревой груди. Стук сердца старшего мальчишки его просто ошеломил. У Игоря сердце рвалось наружу, стуча в ушах. А тело автоматически подмяло робкого Ванечку под себя, он и сам не заметил, как стал выцеловывать тому шею и лицо, откровенно трясь о замершее тело парнишки.

— Игорь… — прохрипел Ванечка. — Мне больно! Отпусти!

До Игоря дошло, что он творит, только спустя какое-то время, и он, выпустив своего кузена, откатился в сторону. Ванечка как был в футболке, выскочил наружу из комнаты, обливаясь непрошенными слезами.

Евгений, услышав шум, выглянул наружу и почувствовал, как к нему прижались всем своим хрупким телом.

— Вань, ты чего? — он недоуменно обнял паренька и увел к себе. — Тебя Игорь обидел? — читая испуг мальчишки и какое-то непонятное выражение лица вкупе с красными ушами.

Тот затравлено помотал головой, а затем выдавил:

— Можно я у тебя сегодня… посплю.

— Конечно!

Женька залез на свою полуторку и, отогнув пригласительно одеяло, устроился у стены с книжкой, как раз под торшером. Он чувствовал, как это тонконогое чудо устроилось у него под боком и сладко засопело, упираясь острыми коленками в район его печени. «Надо же, как быстро уснул! — подумал Женька. — И чего они с Мелким не поделили?».

Мама заглянула через полчаса, видно, потеряла гостя и, увидев умильную картину, улыбнулась:

— Так он у тебя, значит! Уф, а я уж думала, сбежал за отцом. И Игорь молчит как рыба! — Мариночка уселась с краю постели и, подоткнув одеяло со стороны Ванечки, продолжила: — Ничего, если он у тебя поспит? Слава говорит, у него кошмары в последнее время. И он один спать не может. Правда, если он тебе мешает, я позову папу, и он унесет его к Игорю! Все-таки у тебя последний год в школе, нельзя, чтобы младшие братики мешали тебе заниматься.

— Он не мешает. Не волнуйся мама, — улыбнулся Женя, он поправил голову паренька у себя подмышкой. — Пусть спит.

— Жень, ты… это… — Марина потупила взгляд. — К Игорю будь более снисходительным. Сам понимаешь, у него сейчас такой сложный возраст, вспомни себя. А с его бунтарским характером — и подавно!

— Ма, он вообще в последнее время себя странно ведет. Его одноклассник говорил о какой-то девице, может, влюбился?

— Про девицу — вряд ли… — Марина закатила глаза. — А вот тебя он ревнует к Ване, это точно. Сам посуди, ты его вниманием никогда не баловал. А теперь тем более, так что придется тебе быть нежным и внимательным к обоим, а то иначе наломают твои братики дров, борясь за твою благосклонность. И, Женечка, не называй его Мелким, он от этого очень злится. Хоть внешне и не видно, но я чувствую. Ты же уже большой мальчик! Должен понимать. У него поллюции вовсю, боксеры каждый день меняет, скрывает, правда, от меня, но ведь, глупый, не знает, я же разбираю ваше грязное белье перед стиркой. А уж пятна спермы я могу отличить!

Женька завис, как в вакууме. Неужели Мелкий настолько вырос, что уже спускает себе в штаны? Теперь понятно, откуда такая смена настроений и бешеный иногда взгляд. Когда он сам это испытал, ему было стыдно и непонятно. Тем более было одно но…

Спустил он, впервые смотря, как моется в душевой его маленький братик…

После этого случая он старался мыться первым, чтобы не искушать себя. Пытался трахаться с девушками, но…

Одно зеленоглазое родное НО перекрывало ему все желание и сводило на нет все его любовные шашни! Как только он видел, как смотрит на него Игорь, девицы исчезали в неизвестном направлении в никуда. «Он маленький» — осаждал себя часто Евгений, отслеживая краем глаза непослушные пепельные вихры и покоцанный вечно носик. И всегда чувствовал, как его Мелкий следует за ним тенью, не отставая ни на шаг.

Мама, вставая, поцеловала в висок своего старшего сына и нежно погладила вихры племянника.

— Спите, уже поздно, — и, выключив торшер, пожелала: — Спокойной ночи! И перестань по ночам портить глаза своей дурацкой фантастикой.

Игорь проворочался полночи и подскочил ни свет ни заря. Ваня обратно в комнату не вернулся. Он испытывал смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, он ни о чем не жалел, прижимать горячее тело было приятно и волнующе, но с другой — ему было стыдно за прорвавшиеся наружу яростные эмоции. Если старшего брата он любил всем сердцем и хотел отдаться, лечь под него, то своего кузена он хотел прижать к себе и защищать…

Вот ведь, а в раннем детстве его терпеть не мог!

А еще самому ворваться в его пульсирующее нутро, раскинув широко тонкие ножки. Что там жарко и пульсирующе, бархатисто и классно, Игорь знал не понаслышке, он сам себя иногда во время дрочки подтрахивал сзади пальцами. Вычитал в одной порно-распечатке, найдя ее случайно в мужском туалете, и попробовал. Оргазм от этого был сильнее, только простату парнишка нащупать себе никак не мог. То ли длины пальцев не хватало, то ли умения и опыта.

Он так рано никогда не вставал. И, выскользнув из своей комнаты, отправился искать пропажу. Нашел ее Игорь на обнаженной груди своего любимого старшего брата. Ванечка клубочком лежал на Женьке и смешно сопел. Выглядел в этот момент кузен как беззащитный встрепанный котенок. Игорь сжал кулаки и, проскрежетав зубами, вышел наружу. Его сильно шатало, а ревность волнами заполняла сознание без остатка и до конца. Да как эта мелочь посмела так по-хозяйски прижиматься к ЕГО Жене! Он шибанул кулаком об стену коридора и поплелся в душ.

Женя меж тем открыл глаза, ему показалось, что кто-то входил в его комнату, в коридоре послышался странный глухой шум…

Протерев глаза и, аккуратно выпутавшись от ручек Ванечки, он вылез из кровати и, потянувшись, решил помыться. Все равно сна уже не было, да и с этим угловатым кузеном не поспишь. Только острые локти, пятки и коленки чего стоили, паренек спал очень неспокойно.

Взяв полотенце, Евгений, прихватив чистое белье, отправился в ванную комнату. Каково же было его удивление, когда в запотевшей кабинке душевой он увидел силуэт Игоря. Причем было видно, как паренек гоняет шкурку вдоль всего своего ствола члена, уткнувшись лбом в холодную кафельную стену.

Женька открыл было рот, а после, захлопнув, тихо задвинул шпингалет, закрывая ванную изнутри. Он приспустил свои пижамные штаны, желание накатило остро, всепоглощающе. И, разведя сильнее колени, сам стал дрочить, смотря на своего мокрого среди клубов пара братика. Игорь кончил быстро, тихо застонав, прикусив руку. Этот стон был последней каплей и для Женьки, он почувствовал, как его член выплескивает пряную, белесую жидкость в ладонь. Евгений встал на подрагивающие ноги и, скинув спущенные до колен штаны на пол, подошел к душевой.

Звук открывающейся кабинки испугал Игоря настолько, что тот отпрыгнул в сторону, резко ударившись плечом об стенку.

— Ты чего как козлик прыгаешь? — ухмыльнулся Евгений, осматривая еще не опавший братиковый член. Тот был весь красный и в подтеках. — А ты вырос, я и не заметил! — он шагнул в душевую совершенно голый и прижался к горячему телу своего братишки, вода тихо падала на их головы, смывая следы страсти.

Игорь дрожал в объятьях старшего брата и не мог ничего понять, почему вдруг тот обратил на него свое внимание. Да так, что и в мыслях своих представить не мог.

— Ты приставал к Ване? — Женька впился в шею братика, оставляя откровенные засосы.

— Я… — промямлил тот, чувствуя, как ему сминают ягодицы и пальцами, смоченными чем-то вязким, откровенно растягивают анус.

— Если тебе нужен секс, то сделай это со мной. Ваня и так, как робкий зайчик, прыгает от каждой тени, — прошептали ласково на ушко и, развернув попой, скомандовали. — Обопрись на стенку и разведи ноги. Шире. Вот умница! А теперь оттопырь ягодички. Ох-ххх, — натягивая девственный зад на свой изнывающий стояк. Так здорово ему не было ни с одной девицей.

Игорь, всхлипывая, дрожал в руках своего любимого, трясти его стало еще сильнее.

— Потерпи… Сейчас будет легче, — Женька качнул бедрами, вызывая у братика откровенный стон.

«Так вот оно, как по простате!» — подумал Игорь, видя белые вспышки перед своими глазами…

Второй раз кончили вместе, младшему даже поддрочивать было не надо, слил только от глубокого траха в задницу. Женька утянул на пол своего маленького братика и, не выходя из него, прижал к себе! Дыхание выравнивали долго, а потом Женька зацеловал Игоря до потери сознания, аккуратно придерживая его подбородок снизу рукой.

— Ты сладкий, мой Мелкий братишка, и такой там горячий… — пробормотал Евгений, он чувствовал, как его член наливается снова, распирая братиковый зад. — Ты ведь не будешь против попробовать еще?

Он вышел из попки Игорька и, развернув его лицом к себе, снова натянул зад парнишки по самые яйца, закидывая мальчишечьи ножки к себе на талию.

— Обними меня за шею руками, — скомандовал старший. — И держись! — он поднял Игорька, на весу придерживая за ягодицы, и, оперев его на стену душа, стал вытрахивать по новой, хлюпая похабно в раскрытом заду. — Ноги в лодыжках скрести на талии. Ох-ххх! Ух-ххх! Ну, родненький! Ну, сладенький! Моя конфетка…

Женька между своими репликами глушил поцелуями откровенные стоны Игоря. Парень горел от страсти и вожделения, доставляя ему неслыханное удовольствие и срывая все предохранители. Как же он долго его хотел — всего, без остатка и только его!

— Же-ня… Я… Ах-ххх! Больше не могу, — возбужденный член Игоря терся между мокрыми телами братиков и готов был выпустить новый заряд семени.

— Кончай, мой мальчик! — Женька улыбнулся нежно Игорю и сам взорвался в его заду, ощущая спазм кишечника братишки, вызванный сильнейшим оргазмом.

Они еще полчаса просидели на полу кабинки, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, горячая вода капала на их вздымающиеся рвано спины.

— Ты меня к Ване не ревнуй, — вдруг выдал Женя, целуя своего братика в губы. — Он ко мне вчера прибежал и попросился на ночлег. Мама сказала, его кошмары мучают!

— Я не ревную, — буркнул Игорь, пытаясь отодвинуться от этого красивого парня.

— Ревнуешь, — не давая отползти и снова целуя. — Просто помни, я тебя люблю больше всего на свете!

Игорь обалдело заглянул, не веря, в карие глаза напротив и прошептал, сам прижимаясь к Женьке:

— Я тебя тоже, братик… Только… почему ты раньше ко мне был так холоден?

— Боялся, вдруг не поймешь или напугаешься. Мы ведь оба парни и еще в придачу родные братья!

— Мне все равно…

— Мне тоже, любимый!

Они успели только напялить одежду, как в дверь забарабанила мать.

— Мальчики, вылазьте, вы не одни в доме, и туалет нужен всем! Ванечка уже полчаса под дверью.

Мальчишки, бледные, вывалились наружу, в последний момент Женька успел повесить полотенце на шею Игоря, ибо та начинала цвести багровыми засосами. Кои не укрылись от взгляда внимательных синих глаз Ванечки, да и потом, странные звуки, доносившиеся из ванной, заставили паренька крепко задуматься. Чем же были так заняты его братики внутри?!


	3. Новый ученик

Мама уставилась на прилежно причесанного сегодня младшего сына, одетого по всей форме и даже с повязанным галстуком. Ванечка точно действовал благотворно, подумалось ей, ведь с прошлого дня Игорь перестал быть самым младшим в семье. И, видно, ответственность сказывалась на пареньке. Объяснялось же все намного проще: высокий, наглухо застегнутый воротник школьной гимназистской формы и галстук скрывали ожерелье засосов, поставленных страстным Женькой, и мама видеть их не должна была.

— Игорек, ты молодец, уже с утра и при полном параде, — похвалила его мама, намазывая бутерброд. Отец укатил сегодня раньше времени, на его заводе был аврал, посему Марина выдала ему завтрак сухим пайком. Женя восседал напротив в аналогичной форме, задумчиво попивая свой незабвенный кофе.

— Ваня, ты на этой неделе походишь в обычной одежде, а вот со следующей обещали тебе выдать такую же, — пообещала заботливая женщина.

Гимназия была самой респектабельной в их городке, и все гимназисты носили специальную стильную форму стального цвета. Парни — костюмы-тройки с оранжевыми галстуками, а девочки — приталенные пиджачки и плиссированные юбки до колен. А ведь всего пару лет назад одевались кто во что горазд. А девицы-старшекурсницы — словно вообще на дискотеку, открывая как уже оформившиеся буфера, так и колени. И директор, не вытерпев, решил ввести свою школьную форму. Так как учителя-мужчины просто не могли нормально работать!

— Женя, может, сегодня мне все-таки вас проводить, ведь Ваня в первый раз?

— Мам, не волнуйся, доставим в цельности и сохранности, ты же вчера звонила директору?

— Ну да!

— Положись на меня, я ведь уже взрослый, — Евгений поблагодарил за еду и, вставая, скомандовал: — Мелкие, подъем! До школы путь неблизкий.

Первый раз в жизни они выходили все втроем, и нервничал не только Ваня, но и Игорь, ведь после сегодняшнего утреннего секса он честно не представлял, как себя вести со старшим братом. Евгений забрал увесистую сумку Вани, тот не знал, какие будут предметы, да и вообще в какой класс его определят, потому затолкал практически все учебники. И, махнув на прощание маме рукой, выкатился в двери.  
Мелкие братики заспешили следом. Женька, проходя мимо двери на следующем этаже, отработанным движением стукнул несколько раз, из-за нее тут же показался цветущий Толик, видно, свидание удалось на славу, даже спрашивать не было нужды. Уж больно расслаблено парень подошел к своему другу и пожал крепко руку. А затем, спустившись на землю, уставился на Ваню.

— Ого, а это что за красотка? — кузен был одет в джинсы и свитер кремовых тонов. Ваня тут же прильнул, прячась за спину Женьки.

— Это наш двоюродный брат, теперь он живет у нас. Знакомься, это Ваня! А это Толик, мой друг, — представил старший брат застенчивого парнишку.

— Хм-ммм, а чего как девица, такой робкий? — ухмыльнулся Анатолий, заглядывая за спину своему товарищу.

— Он не девица. Чего, оглох совсем? — вклинился в разговор Игорь и, выхватив за руку Ваню, перетянул к себе, забирая параллельно у Евгения его сумку. — Вань, пойдем, а то еще два придурка сейчас подгребут, как только из дома выпадем, — буркнул Игорь и, взвалив на свое плечо обе сумки, потащил на крейсерской скорости своего маленького братика прочь.

— Это же твой Мелкий?! — тупо смотря удаляющимся парням в спину, прошептал Толя.

— Да, — усмехнулся Женька, отслеживая легкую специфическую хромоту Игоря.

— Поди ж ты, взрослым стал, даже голос прорезался! А раньше тень-тенью шастал, и не приметишь сразу.

— Как свидание? — умело сменил щекотливую тему Евгений, подстраиваясь под шаг Толика.

— Просто сказка! Слышь, а ты девок в попки трахал? Туда ведь можно без гандонов? — поинтересовался Анатолий у своего лучшего друга.

— Было дело… — вспоминая сегодняшнее утро, не вдаваясь особо в подробности. Ну, не говорить же, что еб только туда родного брата за неимением вагины! — А что?

— Да Светка вроде не против! Вот и спрашиваю как более опытного — чего делать-то?

— Да, в принципе, без разницы, только, это… Пальцами хотя бы перед этим растяни и смазку с собой возьми, — пояснил Женька, подпинывая ногами опавшие листья.

— Лезть туда пальцами, бр-ррр! В жопу?!

— Можно языком, это более приятно для партнера. А коли боишься испачкаться говном, тогда трахай в гандонах и в пизду! Так как, если не подготовишь, можешь до крови порвать, — ему было скучно обсуждать сегодня с Толиком чужие проблемы, впрочем, как и всегда. И почему друзья считают его особо крутым мачо по телкам? Тем паче в голове мысли крутились только вокруг зеленых братиковых глаз, таких родных и подернутых пеленой страсти. Двух раз, как понял Женька, ему было безбожно мало, надо бы братика зажать в школе где-нибудь в подсобке. Вот так, предаваясь своим страстным мыслям, он брел рядом с возбужденно рассказывающим ему нюансы своего свидания Толиком и даже умудрялся поддакивать в нужных местах.

— Эй, баклан, ты сегодня с новой принцессой? А как же Джульетта! — Васька выпал как всегда из ниоткуда на Игоря, выходящего с Ваней от директора школы. Ванечка попал в девятый «а», и Игорь решил его проводить до нужного кабинета, тем более паренек не знал совершенно гимназии.

— Этого ненормального зовут Василий, — представил беззлобно своего одноклассника кузену Игорек. — А это мой двоюродный брат — Иван!

— Эй, красотка, давай поцелуемся! — рассмеялся Васька, строя похабно глазки.

— Не обращай внимания, — буркнул Игорь, утаскивая своего удивленного братика за собой. — У него часто крыша едет от бредовых идей. Идем, скоро звонок!

Допер он Ванечку до класса быстро, с его знанием кабинетов это было несложно и, затащив в девятый класс, толкнул вперед себя в спину.

Девятиклассники тут же перестали галдеть. Еще бы, старшеклассник пожаловал! Ни с того ни с сего.

— Привет, ребята, — радостно начал Игорь. — Это Иван. Он мой двоюродный брат и с сегодняшнего дня учится в вашем классе, — а потом, схмурив брови, рыкнул на весь класс так, что стекла зазвенели: — Так вот, если кто его обидит, будет иметь дело со мной или с моим старшим братом!

В классе воцарилась гробовая тишина, ибо все прекрасно знали, кто старший брат Игоря. А перебегать дорожку школьному принцу никто особым желанием не горел.

— Ладно, удачи, Ваня! — пожелал от всей души Игорь и, вручив сумку замершему пареньку, двинул до своего класса.

Проходя во время большой перемены по пожарному переходу, Игорь даже не понял, как оказался в подсобке с садовым инвентарем зажатым своим старшим братом. Женька действовал оперативно и профессионально, он тут же приспустил своему Мелкому штаны, массируя сжавшееся колечко ануса, уцеловывая своего любимого до потери сознания.

— Погоди… — прошептал Игорь, ловя воздух ртом. — Мне там больно после сегодня…

— Я только проверю, — заверили робко рядом в темноте. — Черт, кровоточит! Прости, родной, я тебе сделал больно.

— Ничего… Я ведь этого тоже хотел… — пробормотал Игорь, чувствуя, как Женька встает перед ним на колени и погружает его пенис себе в рот. — Жень, ты чего?

— Если туда нельзя, я отсосу! — доставая свое возбужденное хозяйство наружу и отдрочивая в такт движению своего рта.

— Ох, как здорово! — прошептал, выгибаясь навстречу ласковым губам, Игорь, оттрахивая рот своего братика. Ему еще ни разу не сосали, тем более так умело, играя ласково яичками.

После уже более спокойные пареньки привели, как могли, в темноте свои костюмы в порядок и выпали наружу. А затем, поправив друг дружке галстуки, разбежались в разные стороны. Близость и новые отношения нравились им обоим до безобразия.

В столовой Игорь подсел к робкому Ванечке, который сидел один за столиком в углу.

— И как? — поинтересовались у младшего кузена.

— Нормально, но ты их напугал всех. Они теперь от меня за версту шарахаются! — Ваня ковырялся в тарелке с кашей, вылавливая остатки мясной котлеты.

— Ничего, успокоятся — и подружишься! — заверил его со знанием дела Игорь, после перепихона в подсобке тело было легким как никогда, да и на душе разливалась благодать.

— Да я особо и не жаждю, — заверил Ваня, улыбнувшись своему братику. — Мне и с вами хорошо!

Игорь обалдел от его искренней улыбки, Ванька стал похож на ангелочка, и так захотелось его прижать к себе, усадив на колени.

— Привет, малые! — с другой стороны к ним за стол уселся Женька со своей бандой. — Как дела, Ваня?

Валера, молча смерив их взглядом, тут же набросился на еду, а вот Миша стал так пожирать Ванечку глазами, что тот невольно прижался к Игорьку.

Их компания и так выделялась, потому что на Ване не было формы. А теперь, когда самая крутая группировка старшеклассников подсела к малышам, — и подавно.

— Слышь, Жека, и когда это у тебя Малой так вымахал? — масляно заметил Мишка, переключившись с Ванечки на Игорька.

— Когда надо, тогда и вымахал! И ты брось, знаю я твою особую любовь к мальчикам, только пальцем прикоснись к моим братикам, свое же дерьмо будешь жрать до конца своих дней, — вдруг зашипел ни с того ни с сего Женька. А его друзья с удивлением уставились на него всем скопом. Да ведь еще день назад их другу было откровенно плевать вообще на бытие Игоря.

— Жень, ты чего? — промямлил Толик, тряся того за руку.

— Ничего! — буркнул тот, утыкаясь в свою тарелку. А потом, глянув в стеклянные глазки Мишки контрольным взглядом, добавил: — Ты меня понял, Михаил?

— Угу, чего же не понять… — и шепотом под нос так, чтобы никто не слышал: — Для себя дырки бережешь, стервец. Только глаза отводишь, что по девочкам…

Ночью Ванечка снова приполз по темноте в постель к Женьке, и тот молча просто подгреб к себе паренька под горячий бок, тут же вырубаясь. Страхи есть страхи, просто так их одной ночью не выгонишь.


	4. Кошка между братьями

Утром, задолго до рассвета, Игорь заглянул в дверь к старшему брату и встретился со взглядом карих пытливых глаз. Евгений уже давно не спал, ожидая его. Член давил от предвкушения больно в штанах.

Парень тут же осторожно вылез из-под Ванечки, спящего, как младенец, и отправился вслед за Игорьком. Целоваться они начали еще в коридоре и, завалившись в ванну, быстро закрыли изнутри дверь.

— Я по тебе скучал… — Женька тут же освободил из пижамных штанов налившийся пенис младшего братишки и стал расстегивать измятую рубашку с нарисованными мишками.

— Я тоже… — сдергивая домашние штаны старшего, спал Евгений всегда обнаженным по пояс.

Женька уложил Игоря на махровый коврик в ванной и, припав ртом к возбужденной головке, сам стал тыкаться своим стояком в рот братишки. Младшему говорить было не нужно, он всосал как можно глубже братиковый фаллос и задвигал резво головой.

— Ты там еще кровоточишь… — отлипая с сожалением от члена и исследуя зад Игоря своими пальцами.

— А ты мне дашь в себя? — вдруг спросил младший и потянулся смоченными пальчиками в манившее его темно-красное, сжавшееся колечко.

— Стой, чего творишь! — взбрыкнул Женька на прикосновение к своему анусу и отпихнул с силой Игоря от себя. Мальчишка здорово шваркнулся головой об холодный кафель.

— Я же тебе дал? — Игорь обиженно закусил нижнюю губу. С разметанными широко ногами и торчащим между ними сочащимся членом он выглядел похабно и желанно.

— И что? Я тебя старше! И почему ты решил, что я подставлю тебе свой зад?! — Женька встал, покачивая своим стояком.

— Но… — у младшего полились слезы из его прекрасных зеленых очей, и он, всхлипывая, начал их размазывать по щекам.

Женька вдруг впервые увидел, как плачет Игорь, в последний раз тот плакал у него на глазах, когда Игорьку было от силы лет пять, а после… Он не видел ни разу.

— Ты чего, Мелкий? — Евгений сел перед ним на колени и прижал к себе. Но Игорь забился в руках и, вырвавшись, голым выбежал в коридор.

— Не прикасайся больше ко мне! — крикнул паренек, убегая к себе в комнату.

Хорошо, что спальня родителей была в другом конце квартиры, — подумалось обоим…

Игорь, забежав к себе в спальню, застыл со стоящим членом перед замершим в одних плавках Ванечкой. Кузен круглыми глазами рассматривал обнаженное тело парнишки, расцветающее синяками и засосами, а когда увидел его большое возбужденное хозяйство, торчащее демонстративно вперед, и вовсе опешил, хлопнувшись со всего размаха попой на кровать. Игорь подпер плечом их дверь в спальне, привалившись и яростно дыша.

— Игорь, открой! — Женькин властный голос раздался из-за двери.

— Ни за что. Пошел ты в задницу! — зашипел младший на старшего.

— В твою — с удовольствием! Но она пока не зажила после первого нашего раза, — похабно прокомментировала дверь. — Открой, говорю, Ваньку с родителями разбудишь! — видно, Женька все еще думал, что кузен спит в его теплой постели и смотрит сладкие сны.

— Мне по фиг! Отстань от меня и больше не приближайся! — выдавил из себя Игорь и отчаянно заревел во весь голос.

Женька толкнулся в дверь еще пару раз, но затем пошел на попятную:

— Ладно, только не реви! И успокойся.

А позже послышались удаляющиеся шаги и хлопок двери напротив.

Ванечка не знал, что и подумать, он смотрел тупо на своего двоюродного брата, плачущего навзрыд и размазывающего слезы по щекам. В сердце что-то кольнуло, и Ваня, приблизившись к осевшему на пол пареньку, встал перед ним на колени и обнял…

— Игорь… — парнишка гладил цепляющегося за него братика и пытался успокоить. — Ты только не плачь! Хочешь, я тебя как тогда поцелую…

Заплаканные зеленые глаза, еще раз хлопнув, уставились в темную синеву напротив.

— Тебе же было противно…

— Нет. Я еще в детском садике целовался, правда… с девочками… — пробормотали, очень мило краснея.

— Я же не девочка! — брыкнулись в руках.

— Знаю… Поэтому испугался! — возразили в ответ, а после добавили со вздохом: — И потом, ко мне всегда старшие парни в школе приставали… Это Евгений тебе синяки наставил? — парнишка аккуратно прикоснулся к багровым засосам на шее Игоря.

— Это не синяки… Мы с ним… занимались любовью, и он не удержался, — Игорь и сам не знал, зачем рассказал это своему кузену, прекрасно понимая, что такой любовью гордиться незачем.

— Я понял это еще вчера. Ты так стонал в ванной… Это очень больно?

— Только в первый раз. А потом это настолько прекрасно… — заверил его Игорь и совершенно обалдел, чувствуя, как его трепетно целуют в губы.

Ваня целовался неумело, но старательно, а когда Игорь стал подтрахивать его своим языком, застонал.

— Ты со старшими парнями пробовал? — пробормотал Игорь, снова возбуждаясь.

— Нет, я всегда успевал убежать или спрятаться, — рвано дыша ртом в ответ.

— Значит, у тебя там никого не было? — касаясь попы и скользя между упругими половинками в трусах.

— Не-ет… — Ванечка слабо брыкнулся на ласку ануса и ярко покраснел.

— Ты не бойся, я только языком, — заверил его Игорь, поднимая парнишку на ноги перед собой и разворачивая его к себе задницей.

Ваня послушно оперся на стену и расставил ножки, небольшой его пенис уже стоял торчком, и Игорь, поддрачивая его своей рукой, языком стал ласкать попку мальчика. Действо продолжалось недолго, и вот мальчик, задрожав особенно сильно, сбрызнул пряной струей на стену, оседая в руках Игорька.

— Ты как? — у Игоря стояло так, что хоть паши целину, но силком брать Ваню он не хотел, чувствуя, что тот пока боится его и не до конца доверяет. Посему он положил руку на свой стояк и стал отдрочивать рукой. Медленно, но верно.

— Он у тебя такой большой! — прошептал Ваня, приходя в себя и видя поступательные движения у себя под боком. — Можно я его лизну…

Он очень мило краснел и, видя согласный кивок со стороны брата, припал сначала осторожно губами, а затем всем ртом, посасывая как леденец. Игорь, выгнувшись, застонал и тут же слил, заляпывая все лицо мальчика своей спермой.

— Ты так и не ответил, понравилось тебе или нет? — он приблизил лицо младшего парнишки к себе и стал слизывать свои же подтеки горячим языком.

— Это… Я не знаю… Но хочу попробовать с тобой еще, — пробормотал застенчиво Ванечка, а потом предложил: — Пойдем в душ?

Евгений как раз вышел из душа и увидел умильную картину, как оба его мелких братиков стоят перед ним, переплетя пальцы.

— Что, теперь будете мыться вместе? — спросил он ехидно, смотря в глаза Игорю.

— Это тебя не касается! — буркнул тот, прижимая к себе Ваню.

— Ну-ну, посмотрим, — фыркнул, повязывая себе на бедра полотенце, Женя. Он осмотрел обоих покрасневших парнишек и грациозно прошел мимо них. И хоть внешне старший брат выглядел как ледяной принц, но внутри юноши бушевало пламя ревности.

Мариночка никак не могла понять, какая кошка пробежала между ее сыновьями и почему сегодня Ваня жмется сильнее к Игорю, хотя она прекрасно знала, что спал он опять в кровати с Женькой.

«Эх, мальчишки!» — подумала она и попыталась завести отвлеченный разговор, при этом привлекая и главу семейства. Выходило плохо: и мальчишки, и муж отвечали односложно. У первых мысли заняты были совершенно другим, а у отца, видно, на заводе было слишком много проблем. Все продолжалось до тех пор, пока Женя не поблагодарил маму за завтрак и не вышел из-за стола, собираясь в школу. Сегодня он Мелких решил не ждать.

Когда Ваня с Игорем догнали Евгения, тот болтал с Толиком, нарочито смеясь на всю улицу. Мелкие пристроились сзади в двадцати шагах от старших и молча наблюдали разворачивающийся для них спектакль. Женька решил заставить ревновать Игоря по полной программе и посему, когда к нему на шею повесилась галстуком Валентина, он не стал обычно отбрыкиваться от девы, а сам назначил на вечер ей свидание.

— Игорь… — потянул Ваня своего побелевшего братика за руку. — Он это специально. А давай тоже вечером куда-нибудь сходим, в кино например? А?

— Давай… — сквозь зубы проскрежетал взъерошенный Игорь. И вздрогнул от того, что его прижал к себе выпрыгнувший, как черт из табакерки, Михаил.

— Привет, Красавчик! — Мишка огладил по-хозяйски грудь мальчишки и сжал через форму незаметно от всех остальных сосок.

— А ну пусти, извращенец! — Игорь с силой саданул по голени оккупанта и попытался вывернуться из захвата.

— И не подумаю, — хмыкнул чертов альбинос. — Ты такой сладкий! — прилипая к его шее. — О, а тут кто-то уже наставил своих меток! А в попке он у тебя был?

Второй пинок Мишка получил по своей заднице от подскочившего с другой стороны Вани. Этот робкий парнишка сейчас полыхал от ярости и, сжимая кулачки, снова ринулся в бой.

— Отвали от моего братика! Педофил хренов! — закричал отчаянно Ванька на всю улицу, привлекая внимание прохожих.

Конечно, Мишка блокировал его удары одной левой рукой, правой он продолжал цепко прижимать к себе Игорька. Но крик Ванечки привлек к себе внимание не только взрослых. Женька, как ужаленный, обернулся со все еще висевшей на нем Валентиной и, оттолкнув ее грубо на грудь Валеры, ринулся в бой. Он подлетел как раз вовремя, Мишка выламывал ручки Ванечки в запястье.

— Ах ты, кобель гребанный! — Мишка полетел в грязь лицом. Женька добавил пару раз ногами по ребрам валяющейся тушке, а потом со страхом посмотрел на стоящего рядом братика. Тот был бледен как никогда.

— Игорушка, ты как, цел? — Женька потянулся к скуле своего младшего, но встретил грубый отпор.

— Я сказал, не прикасайся! — по протянутой руке емко шибанули, а позже, схватив за руку Ванечку, потащили резво вперед, не оглядываясь на спасителя.

— Бля-я-я, Жека! Ты чего, очумел, что ли? — Мишка сел на свой упертый ноющий зад посреди лужи и похабно усмехнулся. — Хочешь на два фронта работать: и по девочкам, и по мальчикам?

— Я тебя, белый глист, предупреждал! Хочешь зубы вставные? — рыкнул Евгений, возвращаясь к замершим невдалеке своим друзьям.

— Ой, Женя, ты просто мой рыцарь! — Валя снова повисла смертельной удавкой на его бедную шею. — Ты так классно дерешься.


	5. Свидания

Марина с радостью отпустила и племянника, и младшего сына в кино, особенно узнав, что идея пойти исходила от Ванечки.

Посему парни, переодевшись, отправились на дневной сеанс. Фильм по ребячьим меркам был просто супер. Еще бы — пираты, сражения за руку прекрасной дамы, приключения, скелеты и сокровища сундуками. Но нашим героям было не до этого, они ушли на самый последний ряд и там откровенно целовались, нежа друг друга руками. Зал отдавал пустотой, только впереди сидели совсем малыши, отчаянно крича, когда злые дядьки бегали за положительным героем-парнишкой. Да на галерке кроме них торчала еще одна любовная пара, но мальчишкам было насрать.

Ваня возбужденно дрожал в руках Игоря и откровенно уже терся о него.

— Потерпи, я сейчас, — Игорек сполз вниз, становясь перед ним на колени, и, расстегнув ширинку, стал делать минет. Ему было даже все равно, как девица из любовной пары округлила глаза и уставилась на порнодейство под боком. А когда он услышал, как ее кавалер поучительно протянул, он вообще заржал, давясь членом Вани.

— Бери пример! Смотри, как сосать надо! А то все тебе противно, да противно. Вот заведу себе мальчика, тогда узнаешь. Мне тогда и зад вылизывать будут!

Игорь выпил Ванькину сперму до конца, ни капли не уронил, а затем они поменялись местами. Теперь уже сосал кузен…

Фильм они досматривать не стали. После того как Игорь слил в глотку Ванечки, они еще долго целовались, а потом под голодные взгляды так и не удовлетворенного мужика выпали наружу. Его дева брать член в рот категорически отказалась.

Игорь потянул Ваню в парк, разбитый вокруг большого озера в центре города. Ему здесь очень нравилось, места много, да и уголки укромные имеются. А еще это было место, где они очень редко вдвоем гуляли с Женей, пока не находили старшего братика его неразлучные друзья. Теперь же он шел сюда вместе с Ваней.

— Ваня, почему ты решил со мной попробовать, вернее, почему разрешил?

— Ну, ты мне всегда больше нравился, чем Женька. Даже когда я был совсем маленьким.

— Погоди, тебе всего три было, неужели помнишь? — удивился Игорь, ибо себя помнил только с пяти лет.

— Мд-а, уж лучше не помнить! Особенно эту говеную историю. Ты не представляешь, до сих пор стыдно перед тобой, — буркнул, краснея, Ваня. — Ты такой красивый был, даже в детстве!

— Скажешь тоже. Красавец у нас Евгений, а я…

— Дурак ты! — поставил диагноз Ваня, беря за руку братика. — Тебе так кажется, потому что ты его любишь. Вот и все!

— Люблю… И увы, далеко не братской любовью, — вздохнул тяжко Игорь.

— Я же к тебе тоже отношусь далеко не по-братски, — заверили рядом и, нежно прижавшись, продолжили: — Ты мне очень нравишься, Игорек!

— Ты мне тоже! — улыбнулся один другому и потянул вглубь парка.— Здесь есть совершенно сногсшибательное место.

Время было само то, народ еще не пришел с работы, и на город наваливались сумерки. В парке было пустынно, только редко попадались молодые мамаши с колясками, выгуливавшие своих младенцев. А молодежь тусовалась рядом с освещенными киосками, луща семечки и попивая пивко.

В парке была очень большая плакучая ива, она стояла на самом краю озера, и ее ветви касались воды, создавая огромный шатер. Вообще, ивы были посажены по всему периметру озера, но эта больше всего нравилась Игорьку. Вернее сказать, она для него была той самой — единственной! Других он попросту и не замечал.

Когда они подошли к дереву и развели руками ветви, то оба тупо уставились на трахающуюся на их глазах парочку. Парня, который еб забористо деваху, распластав ее по дереву и пристроившись сзади, оба узнали сразу. Еще бы… брата не узнать! Ну, а деваха была та самая — длинноногая Валечка.

Ваня отмер первым и, схватив за руку оцепеневшего Игорька, потащил прочь куда глаза глядят. Пришли оба в себя на пристани, зажатой между двумя старыми баржами, которые загнали в пойменное озерцо по большой воде с реки, да так и оставили догнивать.

— А вы с ним очень похожи… — пробурчал запыхавшийся Ваня.

— В чем это? — разозлился Игорь, садясь на самый край пристани.

— Ну, места вам общие нравятся… и все такое…

— Его стонущая буренка меня вообще не втыкает! — возразил Игорек.

— А я? — Ваня храбро, сам не ожидая такого от себя, уселся к нему сверху на колени и, заглянув в глаза, прошептал: — Я хочу попробовать с тобой по-настоящему… Чтобы ты был у меня внутри.

Зачем он пошел с этой дурой на свидание, Женька и сам не знал. Вернее, догадывался — из-за злости на Игоря. Салага, придумал тоже, чтобы он его и в зад. Да никогда он Игорю не подставится! Чтобы выглядеть в глазах Малого девочкой с раздвинутыми ножками? С горящими щеками и распахнутой задницей. Даже не мечтайте!

Белобрысая дура не затыкалась всю дорогу, болтая о шмотках, мыльных операх, про вечную любовь… и снова о шмотках. Заткнул он ее только в кафешке у парка, купив двойную порцию мороженного даме. Та снова залилась, как только проглотила сие шоколадное безобразие, о том, какой Женечка щедрый, плавно перейдя снова на тему шмоток и дорогих вещей. «Бля!» — подумал с ужасом Женька, он рассчитывал, что такая огромная порция ее займет хотя бы минут на двадцать, да где там, этот троглодит сожрал все за несколько секунд!

Он уже был не рад всему этому безобразию, но в грязь лицом ударять не хотел. Коль сам пригласил, то терпи, мило улыбайся и кивай, как болванчик. Хотя мысленно он был далеко и, матеря про себя Игоря, откровенно по нему скучал. Сейчас бы засадить этому Мелкому по самые яйца и наслаждаться его откровенными стонами. Утренняя разрядка не состоялась, а человек к хорошему привыкает быстро. Член ныл, а яйца тянуще болели.

Он привел ее к любимой иве братика, даже пересчитал несколько раз все ивы, чтобы не ошибиться. Он часто видел, как братишка, забытый им, отправлялся именно сюда, чем это дерево отличалась от других, Женька, честно, не знал. Но ведя сюда эту грудастую дуру, думал снова об Игорьке.

— Если в попку, можно без гандонов, — подсказала предприимчивая деваха. — А если в пизду, я тебе сама ротиком натяну!

Он прекрасно знал, что у Вальки он не первый и не последний. И уже проклинал свой длинный язык, вот ведь хотел Мелкого заставить ревновать, а теперь уже отступать поздно. Тем более Валентина была первой сплетницей на всю школу, и если он ее не выебет как надо, то завтра весь его имидж, создаваемый годами, пойдет коту под хвост.

— В жопу не буду, ищи тогда другого! Разворачивайся ко мне спиной и не подглядывай. Я презерватив и сам натяну, — он властно распластал девку по иве, та даже ахнуть не успела и, быстро натянув гандон, ворвался вовнутрь.

Закрыть глаза и представить братика. Это все, что ему оставалось сделать…

Еб он ее долго, слить никак не удавалось, деваха уже не просто охала и ахала, она тихо скулила от усталости, такого марафона ей еще никто в ее короткой никчемной жизни не устраивал.

После перепихона он выпустил утраханную вконец девицу и, затолкав свое хозяйство на скорую руку, выкинул использованный презерватив.

— Боже! — прошептала дева, собирая ножки. — Такого у меня еще не было. Давай завтра снова!

— Нет. Это был первый и последний раз! — Женька повернулся к даме спиной и пошел вдоль берега.

— Ну почему? — догнала его Валя и снова повисла на руке.

— Ты меня не втыкаешь! — грубо отдергивая руку, пояснил Женька.

Деваха и парень, препираясь, дошли до старых заброшенных барж, где Евгений увидел в резких тенях двойной силуэт другой парочки, занимающейся любовью.

— А мы здесь не одни такие, — похабненько выдала Валя. — Может, присоединимся?

Женька пригляделся к двум темным силуэтам на фоне посверкивающего озера и побледнел. Игоря он узнал сразу…

Малой врывался в другое извивающееся хрупкое тело, стеная откровенно в голос.

— А как стонут, я просто теку! — заткнуть Валентину не мог никто.

А когда Дева рассмотрела, что у «девушки» тоже имеется член, который начал поддрочивать активный партнер в такт своим глубинным толчкам, она залилась краской, а потом, выдавив с шипом:

— Грязные педерасты! — развернувшись, почапала в глубь парка.

Евгений не знал, что делать, ему хотелось подбежать и оторвать от своего любимого братика эту чужую шлюшку. Но в тайне даже от самого себя он мечтал присоединиться…

Малые завалились домой поздно, счастливые и возбужденные, и в коридоре сразу наткнулись на встречавшего их Женьку. Родителей дома пока не было, посему именно ему пришлось открывать дверь. От Евгения не укрылись ни засос на шее Ваньки, ни опухшие от поцелуев губы обоих. Было и тупому понятно, кого так еб на пирсе младшенький братик.

— Что, натрахались, голубки? — прошипел он, сжимая кулаки.

— Как и ты! — вякнул Игорь и, ощутимо двинув плечом высокого брюнета, прошел вовнутрь квартиры.

Ванечка грустно посмотрел в шоколадные глаза своего старшего кузена и тихо пояснил:

— Он видел, как ты трахал эту блондинку.

— Черт! — прошипел Женя, сползая по стене на пол. Вот и надо было переть эту дуру на любимое братиково место.

— Женя… — Ванечка тихо погладил черные волосы сидящего у его ног юноши. — Может хватит воевать с Игорьком… Ему очень больно, поверь.

— Я дурак, Ваня, — вздохнул тяжко тот, поднимаясь с пола.

— Нет, ты просто запутался. Но ты очень добрый и хороший, а еще ты ведь не меньше любишь Игоря, чем я.

Женька прижал к себе хрупкое тело и, поцеловав властно в губы, прошептал:

— Спасибо, Ваня.

В эту ночь Ванечка к Женьке в постель не пришел…


	6. Выходные. Эпилог

Противостояние братьев продолжалось недели две, пока в очередные выходные оба родителя не оказались занятыми безбожно на работе до самого вечера.

За это время Женька похудел и теперь сам таскался тенью за Игорьком, а Ванечка как ни пытался примирить обоих, ничего сделать не мог. Ибо тогда оба петуха демонстративно отворачивались и от него.

— Ты чего это, в своего Мелкого втюрился? — выдал как-то Толя, смотря, как Женька плетется следом за Ваней и Игорем до школы.

— С чего? — хмыкнул тот.

— С того, я тебя с пеленок знаю и твоего Игоря тоже. Хоть мне-то не ври! — обиделся друг.

— И что с того? — ответили безрадостно, не отрицая.

— Что, Ванечка тебя переплюнул? Отбил братика? — Толя смотрел, как оба паренька, держась за ручки, радостно прыгают по лужам, ломая наледь.

— Нет, он наоборот пытается нас примирить всеми силами…

— И?

— Я обидел Игоря и очень сильно.

— Попроси прощения, — пожал плечами Толя, вроде чего такого можно сделать, за что нельзя простить.

— Он со мной даже в одной комнате не остается один на один.

— М-да, как все запущенно… — потянули рядом. — А Валька растрепала на всю школу, что ты просто супертрахаль!

— Знаю, девки просто достали, — отмахнулся безрадостно Женька, отслеживая, как Игорь притянув Ванечку за пояс, поцеловал нежно в щечку.

— Ого, а у них, видно, серьезно, — охнул Толя на это действие. — Тебя это не пугает?

— Нет, я хочу их обоих… — буркнул Женька, закрывая для себя столь болезненную тему.

— Так вот, — Марина, упархивая в университет, где она работала доцентом, заметила. — Мальчики, мы с папой приедем домой поздно, часов в одиннадцать, поэтому хотя бы не подеритесь, и если будете драться коль совсем невтерпеж, то не на кухне и не в гостиной. Евгений, я не успеваю, посему смените все постельное белье как у себя, так у нас с отцом и постирайте. Уж стиральной машиной ты управлять умеешь. А вообще, погуляйте в парке, погода сегодня чудо! — и, поцеловав каждого в лобик, побежала на работу.

Женька, вздохнув, потащился сдирать постельное белье с кроватей, лучше сделать сразу, заодно и высушится на холодном осеннем солнышке, пока светло. Он зашел в комнату родителей и уставился на огромную двуспальную кровать. В последние недели Ваня спал вместе с Игорем, ни разу не придя к нему ночью. Он задумчиво взял подушку в руки с целью снять наволочку и замер, уставясь в проем двери. Там стоял совершенно обнаженный Ванечка и мило улыбался. Паренек сдул вверх челку и с криком:

— Даешь трахадром! — запрыгнул на кровать взрослых.

Он скакал на ней, как маленький, тряся перед глазами Женьки своим мелким членом, а потом, потянув оторопевшего юношу за руку, завалил на мягкую перину.  
У Евгения две недели не было секса, а это настырное, гибкое, обнаженное тело возбуждало и неслабо. Он сам не понял, как подмял под себя хрупкого Ванечку и стал целовать взасос, разведя властно ноги.

— Вот вы где! — в комнату зашел в одних семейниках Игорь и, уставясь на столь развратную картину, вдруг улыбнулся.

Женька тут же оттаял и, звучно сглотнув, покаянно прошептал:

— Игорек, прости меня. Я так хочу тебя… Вернее, я мечтаю, чтобы ты меня трахнул туда. Если ты не против.

— Становись на четвереньки, братик! И заслужи прощение, ублажив нас обоих, — оскалился Игорь, подходя к паре, валяющейся на кровати.

Женька вспыхнул багряным, но, послушно стянув штаны и рубашку, встал, выгибаясь раком на постели, выпятив ягодицы. Ванечка пододвинулся ближе к его голове и, поцеловав, развел свои ноги так, чтобы старшему брату было удобно сосать его налившийся пенис. А Игорь расположился между Женькиных разведенных ног.

Он сначала долго вылизывал промежность братишки, поигрывая яичками и лаская рукой возбужденный член, растягивал пальцами, смазанными в жирном креме, сморщенное колечко, а затем стал аккуратно проникать вовнутрь, раздвигая жаркие стенки кишечника своим налившимся фаллосом. Женька дрожал под младшим братишкой, сося остервенело член кузена. Пока Ванечка сам не стал готовить свою попку пальчиками под его жадным взором. А потом застенчиво попросил его взять.

Игорь замер внутри у старшего брата, давая тому притянуть к себе за упругие ягодицы зад Ванечки и натянуть на свой истекающий стояк.

— Что ж ты теперь подставляешься, братик? — хмыкнул Игорек, качнув резко бедрами и вырывая страстный стон у Женьки.

— Я… Ох… Понял… — стеная, зажатый между двумя горячими телами.

— И что? — снова поддевая распахнутую попу.

— Не могу без вас жить… Обоих… Ух… — вонзаясь в Ванечку и насаживаясь задницей на Игоря.

— То-то же, братишка, то-то же! — задавая темп для всех троих.

Они долго валялись на родительской постели после всех своих немыслимых кувырков. А под конец Женька, изголодавшись, оттрахал обоих своих Мелких по полной, пока оба не попросили пощады. Зад у Евгения горел белым пламенем еще с первого же раза, но на душе было как никогда радостно.

— Ну и как, с нами ведь лучше? — усмехнулся Игорь, валяясь на груди Евгения.

— Еще спрашиваешь, — буркнул тот, подтянув с другого бока к себе вырубившегося Ванечку. — И почему твое высочество сменило гнев на милость, ведь ты меня две недели изводил.

— Ване спасибо скажи! Он мне плешь проел своим нытьем по поводу твоих немыслимых страданий, — усмехнулся Игорь.

— Хороший у нас братик, правда, любимый? — вдруг улыбнулся нежно Женька на это бухтение.

— Конечно, кто бы сомневался! — улыбнулись в ответ и вовлекли в затяжной поцелуй.

Через полчаса Женька, костеря Игорев член, сползал, охая, с постели.

— Черт, он же не больше моего!

— Нет. Просто ты неженка, — хмыкнули под боком.

— Ваня, вставай, нужно все проветрить и постель убрать! А то как мы объясним папе и маме лужи спермы.

— Скажем, дождь прошел! — рассмеялся Ванька, утягивая Женьку обратно на кровать.

— Ага, из спермальных потоков и именно в их спальне. И вообще, мы идем гулять в парк! — забарахтался Евгений под телами двух оккупантов.

— А сможешь? Я после тебя три дня хромал, — ухмыльнулся Игорь.

— Странно, а я нет, — Ваня удивленно уселся на голый зад перед своими двумя любовниками.

— А вот это как раз и не странно. Если учитывать, как ты срал еще в свои три года! — рассмеялся Женька, запуляя в Ваньку подушкой.

Тот, поймав ее головой, обильно покраснел, а потом выдавил из себя:

— Что, так много?

— Поверь, как слон! — Игорь, схватив вторую подушку за наволочку, пошел в атаку на своих любимых.

После всех боев и совместного душа, где оба братика еще по разу оприходовали сладкую попку Ванечки, наконец-то вся развеселая компания выпала в парк. Большинство деревьев опали, и лесной массив стоял прозрачным, только на ивах еще держалась золотая завесь. Женька купил всем мороженного — простого, сливочного, но, как казалось всем, безумно вкусного. Ванечка между свербанием своей порции скакал вокруг обоих радостным козликом. Он радостно тыкал то в сторону чаек, то воробьев или бродивших важных кошек.

— А Ваня ожил, — улыбнулся Женька, тихо сказав Игорю.

— Да, и ты знаешь, он стал спокойно спать ночью, теперь не пинается, — усмехнулся Игорь.

— А я все думал, как ты высыпаешься? Я после двух с ним ночевок был весь покрыт синяками.

— Теперь нормально, он такой нежный и славный…

— Ты любишь его? — спросил Женька, сердце стучало где-то в ушах.

— Конечно! — Игорь уставился недоуменно в резко побледневшее лицо Жени.

Женька вздрогнул от пронзительного взгляда зеленых глаз и прошептал:

— Понятно…

— Дурак ты! Хоть и старше меня. Я ведь тебя люблю не меньше! — фыркнули рядом и прижались к груди.

Сердце ухнуло и забилось еще сильнее, а сильные руки вжали младшего братика себе в грудь. Женька носом зарылся в пепельные вихры Игоря и прошептал:

— Точно… Дурак…

— Эй, чего застряли? Айда к Иве! — прокричали им издалека, весело убегая по дорожке, залитой солнечным светом.

Они стояли под желтой завесой той самой ивы, что так нравилась Игорю.

— Я тебя все хотел спросить, чем она отличается от всех остальных? — вдруг спросил Женя, притягивая к себе за талию Игоря.

— Ты разве не помнишь? — удивился тот, а затем показал рукой на уровне плеча на темную кору.

Там были вырезаны две буквы. «Ж + И».

— Это? — Евгений отпустил братика и провел рукой по полустершимся темным инициалам.

— Да, мы с тобой тогда совсем маленькие были, тебе папа как старшему подарил перочинный ножик. А я тогда плакал, что мне его даже в руки не дали, и убежал в парк один. И вот ты тогда нашел меня здесь, и мы вместе с тобой это вырезали. А еще ты сказал, что всегда будешь рядом со мной и не дашь никому в обиду… И что любишь меня, — всхлипнул, вспоминая, Игорь.

— Игорушка! — Женя обнял братика за плечи. — Прости, я совсем забыл, — а потом, подняв глаза на Ванечку, позвал: — Иди сюда.

Ваня подошел к ним обоим и почувствовал, как его пригребают к себе в четыре руки.

— Ты зачем сюда эту дуру припер? — вдруг спросил Игорек, вытирая слезы.

— Сам не знаю, только о тебе и думал, даже когда ее еб! Прости, хотел заставить тебя ревновать…

— Да ладно, что уж теперь. Вот! — Игорь достал старенький перочинный ножик. — Тот самый! Я думал, что его выкинул… — он покрутил, раскрыл, попробовал на палец лезвие.

— Я его подобрал и заточил, — оправдался Игорь.

— Молодец! Ваня, держи. Я думаю, ты знаешь, что делать!

Ваня вдруг заулыбался и, взяв ножик, попытался вырезать рядом с первыми двумя буквами свою третью.

— «В»? А почему не «И»?

— Все правильно. Он же для нас Ванечка, а не Иван, так же как и я, Женя!

А позже, когда на стволе красовалось «Ж+И+В», Женя притянул к себе покрасневшего от свежего воздуха Игорька и прошептал: — А давайте здесь это сделаем втроем?

И никто не отказался…

 **Эпилог**  
Если вы думаете, что потом у наших героев было все просто и гладко, то вы глубоко заблуждаетесь. С их-то взрывными характерами и чувством соперничества — да никогда! Даже Ванечка, который чаще всего выступал в роли буфера между Женькой и Игорем, был иногда бессилен.

Но об их приключениях и жизни трех братьев вы узнаете в других частях «Любви на троих». Так что, дамы и господа, продолжение следует…

**Конец данной части**


End file.
